


Ночевка в стиле Соло

by merryginn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Gen, Missing Scene, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 18:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13980762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryginn/pseuds/merryginn
Summary: Episode V, The Empire Strikes Back. Хот, ночевка в таунтауне. Монолог Хана Соло





	Ночевка в стиле Соло

Темнеет.  
Холодно.  
Ветер.  
А я только что нашел, кого искал, на свою голову.  
– "Бен..."  
У Скауйокера поперек лица - след от когтистой лапы, кровь заливает ему щеку и правый глаз. Он весь в снегу, и лежит - в снегу, и снег кружится над ним озверевшими кристаллами льда, а тело Люка неожиданно легкое.  
_Что легкое, Хан, это хорошо. Тяжелыми бывают только мертвецы._

– "... Дагоба..."  
Не Дагоба, малыш, ситхов Хот. Здесь слово "ночь" и слово "смерть" звучат одинаково. Доигрался в повстанца, да, мальчишка?  
– "...Йода..."  
Какого, нахер, йода? Только бакта-ванна. Теплая.  
А все-таки ты тяжелый, малыш, даже не ожидал такого.  
– "...Бен..."  
А прибить бы твоего старика. За игры непонятные, за усмешечки хитрые, за подарочек в виде принцессы, которая сама не знает, чего хочет.  
_Да прибили уже один раз, Соло.._

Это кто у меня в мозгах, такой знающий?  
– "...Дагоба..."  
Наш таунтаун упал на снег. Я что, здесь один самый выносливый?  
Шкура теплая, и таунтаун не замерзнет еще долго, он спать может, закопавшись в снегу, но замертво устал в этом буране. Целая туша тепла! Биогенератор!  
С изумлением смотрю на себя самого со стороны.  
Вот я беру меч Люка, которым он так гордится. Вспарываю живот зверю, пока он жив и горяч, запихиваю Люка вовнутрь, отбрасывая белые кишки, которые воняют, как ранкорье дерьмо, и выглядят, как дохлые гарт'енн.  
_Как сгоревшая проводка, Соло_

Ветер вымораживает пальцы, выживает ли связь ночью, плевать, главное, чтобы эту ночь пережил я. Я переживу.  
Теперь у меня есть четыре часа форы. Я знаю.  
Втискиваюсь вслед за Люковым телом в душное вонючее мессиво, обнимаю этот повстанческий бесформенный комок одежды, а за моей спиной свистит снег.  
Нахуй, белая пурга! Я в безопасности. Отвали!

– "...Йода..." - это было сказано мне в лицо, нечетко, но вполне понятно.  
Люк всю ночь собирается тут изображать заевшую голограмму?  
\- Люк, заткнись, я все понял.

Щека к щеке, а наш домик дергается в агонии.  
Хороший домик, славный домик. Дрыгает задними лапами, как будто хочет добежать до базы. До нашей уютной, выстуженной напрочь базы, где в ангаре стоит мой почти что уже на ходу "Сокол". Родной до последней заклепочки.  
И я физически ощущаю, как лязгает тяжелая перегородка, отделяющая их - живых, от нас - мертвых.  
_С наступлением темного периода суток база должна быть полностью загерметизирована._  
Мы пока еще мертвы, но теперь у нас есть четыре часа форы.

Стоп, Хан... Они в своем домике, ты в своем, только ноги мерзнут.  
– " ... Дагоба..."  
Раздраженно пинаю мальчишку, он дергается, потом обнимаю крепко-крепко. Так теплее. Тепло еще снаружи, тепло у нас внутри. Мы лежим у зверя между ребрами, где-то в районе сердца.  
Тепло на базе, у Чуи теплая шкура, такая теплая, если в нее зарыться руками. Один раз у нас полетел обогрев, и мы двое суток лежали так, в обнимку, Чуи грел меня, а я травил анекдоты. Потому что я - Хан Соло, и я любого могу заговорить до смерти. Но звезды и дыры, Чуи, я очень устал. Пять часов в патруле и два часа поисков. Я вымотался, как наш таунтаун, Чуи.  
_До смерти?..._

–... Бен...  
Люк!  
Он вовремя меня разбудил своими причитаниями, очень даже, звериная тушка почти остыла. Белесые кишки скукожились и противно облепили нас, приклеив друг к другу. Я положил сейбер Люку за спину, рядом с ладонью своей правой руки, и стал торопить планету.  
Она тоже замерзает, причем гораздо дольше, чем я, так неужели же ей хоть разок не поторопиться? И мне плевать на все астровыкладки, банта пудуу, крутись быстрее, шевели боками!  
И, знаешь, Чуи, мне очень хочется спать.  
С той стороны, где шрамы, Люк выглядит страшновато. С той стороны, где их нет, малыш выглядит, как труп, и губы синие.  
_С какой поры ты спишь с мертвецами, Хан?_

Я не сплю... больше не буду спать никогда. Я губами проверяю дыхание Люка, я тормошу его долгим поцелуем, я трусь о него щекой.  
Звезды, меня сейчас вытошнит от запаха... мы оба смердим, как таунтауны, и живем внутри, как паразиты.  
\- Живем, Люк! - выдыхаю вслух, и слышу в ответ невнятное:  
– Дагоба...

Я не сплю.  
Я вот сейчас возьму в лазарете йоду - побольше, найду старого Бена, вылью ему это все... в штаны, и посмотрю на ту дагобу, которая с ним приключится.  
Или найду того Дагобу, обмажу его йодом и приведу к Бену - что лучше?  
И кто, вообще, такой - этот Дагоба?  
Я вспоминаю карты. Перед глазами координаты: рядом - в пяти световых годах - Берима. Планета слабосоленого моря и теплого песка. Пляж совсем недалеко - можно упасть на песок и спать... и будет тепло... Оно такое мягкое, это тепло, и ласковое, как первый глоток виски вечером, как сладкий поцелуй твилечки, пальцы тянутся обнять гибкие лекку, посмотри, милая, мои руки совсем закоченели в этом ситховом ангаре на морозном Хоте...

_Ты как, Соло?_  
– В порядке, отвали.  
Нас прижимает друг другу все плотнее, это холод стягивает мертвое тело, малыш, но ты не волнуйся. Над нами намело много снега, и у нас есть все шансы дожить до утра. Все наши чертовы пятьдесят процентов наших гребаных шансов. Половина тебе, половина - мне. А вместе это будет уже сто на двоих.  
Но когда ты очнешься, малыш, я тебя сначала расцелую - от радости. Потом надаю пощечин, а может, и просто выебу - от злости.

Потом улечу, чтобы не помнить ни тебя, ни этот кошмар в темноте, потому что нас сдавливает все сильнее. Шкура таунтауна влажная и быстро смерзается.

_Наконец-то ты нашел себе занятие, Хан!  
_ Кому сказал - отвали, сволочь.   
_Не могу, дружок. Я, как-никак, твой здравый смысл_  
Ну ебать-колотить... Ни одну психограмму ты, Соло, теперь не пройдешь.

Аттракцион, равного которому нет на свете. Догадайтесь, чем эти двое занимаются так истово, что пот капает на открытые раны другого, и тот, другой, мотает головой, не приходя в сознание?

Они, мать их за ногу, пытаются не примерзнуть друг к другу насмерть. Они катаются в обнимку внутри снежного сугроба, извиваясь, как дианога на помойке, расширяясь и отлепляясь от дерьма, которым пропитан каждый... таунтаун. Они дрожат крупной дрожью внутри своей шкуры, одной на двоих, и другой не будет, и они - при этом - стараются не переломать ничего друг другу.

И если это - не любовь, то оставьте меня здесь, потому что мне уже жарко, и я почти устал, а тело Люка в моих руках почти как пух, как перышко.  
Это лучше любви. Но я устал...   
_Хан!  
_ Очень устал.   
_Капитан Соло!_  
Отвали ...   
– Бен, Йода, Дагоба.   
И ты, Дагоба, иди нахер тоже...

Сквозь розово-красную пелену век, сквозь смерзшиеся ресницы - побудка позывных: "Коммандер Скауйокер! Капитан Соло! Вы меня слышите?"

О! Рация - значит, снаружи солнце. Солнце - это утро.   
Все болит.   
– Люк?   
Люк, вроде как, хрипит. Хрипит - значит, дышит.   
И я обнимаю его. Всю ночь обнимал. Я просто примерз к нему, а он - ко мне. А меч Люка - у меня в руке.   
Горячий луч с легким шипением разрезает наш кокон, жаль, мы не бабочки. Мы - одна личинка на два тела. Мы проплавляем себе ход сквозь сугроб, отфыркиваясь, приволакивая не двигающиеся от мороза ноги, выползаем на царственно сверкающий снег.   
Мы - это относительно живой Соло, который подтаскивает условно живого Скауйокера поближе к чудом выжившему в ночи передатчику.

"Коммандер Скауйокер! Капитан Соло! Вы меня слышите?"

И незачем так орать.

\- Это Хан Соло, слышу вас нормально. Вы захватили нам что-нибудь на завтрак?

_Merry Ginn, 19/09/2008_


End file.
